Clan:Apocalypse Slayers
About us Who are we? We are one of the largest clans currently in runescape. We strive for excellence and plan on being #1 in all aspects. As slayers we will put down any clan that comes before us to make it to the top. So why join us? We have a 24 hour active clan chat and a community that feels like a family. We are currently ranked 3rd in both F2P and P2P Rated Clan Wars! Have consistent PvM, PvP and Skilling events. We have our own Teamspeak server for all our members to use and also our own clan website where you can chat and read what everyone has been up too. But most of all, a solid unit of good people within the clan always ready to welcome new guys to be part of the family. So what do you think? Want to join? Clan Offsite - ☀http://w11.zetaboards.com/ApocalypseSlayers/index/ Clan recruitment thread quick find code: ☀92-93-753-66053961 A Few Clan Events *Kalphite King clan mass (CS & LSK) *Mini-games (voted on our offsite) *PvP/Clan wars * Learn to Nex/Vorago *Skilling Events *PvM *Rated Clan Wars (F2P/P2P) *And many others! Rated Clan Wars rankings ~ Free to Play - 3rd ~ Pay to Play - 3rd Recruitment Our current requirements are: Combat Level AND Total Level If you meet the requirements for joining please join the clan chat as a guest OR contact an CAPTAIN+ online and ask them to invite you. Alternatively, you can submit an application on our recruitment thread - quick find code: 92-93-946-65310569 Citadel and Capping Our Citadel is at tier 7 and we are proud to say our citadel is fully maxed out, and therefore offers the best XP rates available for clan citadels Capping is gathering the max resource cap at the clan citadel and in our citadel, it is the highest it can be at 2700. To work in the citadel you must have joined the clan for at least a week as part of a probation period set by Jagex. Probation has been removed from the game in a recent update by Jagex: however, players must wait 1 week to join a clan after having left any clan. This does not apply to players that are kicked from a clan. High Ranking Members *Biteem - Owner *Skierkats - Owner - Teamspeak Manager - Offsite Manager - Basically the boss of Apoc *Dictatordany - Owner - Founder *Kitkatkiller - Owner - Offsite curator - Manager *Aeto - Overseer - PvP Events Organizer - Warlord - PvM Events Organizer *Kolud - Overseer - Fun Events Manager *Genxus - Overseer - Forum Manager - All clan events Manager *L Draconic L - Coordinator *AsianMike - Coordinator - Clan Statistics manager *Zife - Organizer - Rs knowledge expert *Ghost team2 - Organizer - Deputy PvM events Organizer- Deputy PvP Manager *Kingkorea - Admin - Asia/Aussie zone Manager *Danrun - Admin - Fun Events Manager *Huzz - Admin - PvM Teacher *Evilee - Admin - Fun events Manager - Recruitment Manager * Degree C - Admin - Asia/Aussie zone Manager - Recruitment Manager * Yamilla- Admin - Recruit thread manager - Fun events manager - Recruitment Manager As well as for the Jobs listed above, Apocs Admins are here to help everybody. They manage the clan chat and keep the chat friendly and problem free. They are all avatar wardens to allow the clan to gain bonus XP and all collectively make the important decisions of the clan, including who deserves ranking up. A Few Achievements *Finals of 3 Jagex clan cup competitions 2014 * Having and maintaining one of the funnest steady flowing clan chats in RS * Reaching 100% maxed out clan citadel *Pulling 74 Clanmates for Jagex cup clan war 2013 *Defeating 2 of the biggest PVM clans in rs at corp clan war *Over 480 Members with an average combat level of 132 *96+ Members online (Jan 2015) *Clan Citadel reaches Tier 7 (May 2012) *Clan Dragon was finally finished (July 2012) *Clan reaches Years of survival and health, an achievement only a few may grasp Category:Clans Category:Old clans